


Отметины

by Liz_Taylors_Hamster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hereditary Enemies, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Rescue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Taylors_Hamster/pseuds/Liz_Taylors_Hamster
Summary: У Азирафаэля на шее четыре маленькие отметины, издали похожие на родинки, но вблизи больше напоминающие впадинки. И только Кроули знает, откуда они появились.





	Отметины

Кроули гордился собой.

Это случилось впервые за много тысяч лет, после бесконечной череды унизительных поражений и лишь горстки битв, в которых ему везло и чаша весов уже готова была склониться в его сторону — но в последние мгновения все равно оказывалась на стороне ангела Азирафаэля: такого пухлого и неповоротливого во всех своих человеческих телах и такого мощного, ловкого и проворного в своем истинном облике. Но упорство и хитрость сделали свое дело. В предыдущих поединках Кроули нарочно поддавался — благо Азирафаэль всегда был милосерден к проигравшему, — и после нескольких драк, закончившихся легкой победой через считанные минуты, ангел слегка потерял бдительность. Но этой малости Кроули оказалось достаточно. В очередной раз с притворной неловкостью увернувшись и попав под удар сильного крыла, он споткнулся и упал на одно колено. Азирафаэль занес руку над почти поверженным противником, но на мгновение замешкался. Тут-то Кроули и метнулся вперед, стремительно принимая змеиное обличье. Молниеносно добрался до шеи ангела и сомкнул на ней клыки, выпустив яд. Азирафаэль сдавленно закричал и медленно осел на землю.

Возвратившись в свое земное тело, Кроули отступил на несколько шагов назад и чванливо взглянул на противника. Лежащий на скалистой земле ангел являл собой зрелище одновременно печальное и величественное. Струящееся белое одеяние очерчивало контуры тела, огромные бело-голубые крылья бессильно разметались, а на прекрасном лице почти не читалось страдания — Азирафаэль стойко переносил боль, и лишь крепко сжатые губы и пролегшая между бровями складка выдавали его. Место укуса быстро краснело и распухало — отек уже почти добрался до подбородка. Для людей яд Кроули был смертельным. Не то чтобы он часто убивал людей, но несколько раз ему пришлось это сделать для самообороны. Как яд действует на ангелов, он пока не знал — ему впервые удалось одержать верх над одним из них. Но в одном Кроули был уверен точно — убить ангела невозможно, а значит, Азирафаэля просто заберут Наверх, подлатают и вернут назад. Эта мысль почему-то успокаивала. Азирафаэль не был для Кроули заклятым врагом и не вызывал у него лютой ненависти. Если уж совсем начистоту, они даже не единожды мирно беседовали за чаркой вина — оба давно обнаружили в себе страсть к этому изобретению человечества. Но короткие перемирия не отменяли принципиального противостояния, и частенько их споры за человеческие души заканчивались ожесточенным поединком. Словом, ангел и демон сколько угодно могли поддерживать видимость мирного сосуществования, но при этом все равно оставались врагами. А как же иначе.

— Поделом тебе, ангел, — поучительно произнес Кроули, развернулся и пошел прочь от укромного места в предгорье, выбранного ими для поединка. 

И хоть судьба ангела его вовсе не интересовала, он отчего-то подумал: «Люди не знают сюда дороги, а ангелы наверняка обладают особым чутьем и легко найдут попавшего в беду товарища. Когда я вернусь сюда завтра, его здесь уже не будет». И тут же мысленно осекся, тряхнув головой. Никуда возвращаться он не собирался. У него было достаточно дел в маленькой деревушке в долине. Он достал из-за пояса грязную тряпку и привычным движением обернул ее вокруг головы несколько раз, скрывая глаза за плотной повязкой. Протянул руку и из воздуха сотворил кривой старый посох.

В деревне его знали как слепца, блаженного и провидца. И он, разумеется, извлекал из этого немалую выгоду. Не только потому, что сердобольные женщины всегда готовы были предложить ему хлеб, воду или даже мясную похлебку — в пище он не нуждался и ел лишь для забавы. Куда потешнее было обманывать легковерных сельчан, сталкивая их лбами. Люди верили ему безоговорочно, он искусно поддерживал эту веру, а под повязкой искрились злой насмешкой желтые глаза.

Спустившись в долину, он задержался близ пасущегося на лугу стада овец. Щелкнул пальцами — и собака тут же навострила уши, залаяла и побежала в противоположную от него сторону. Пастух заспешил за ней, а Кроули тем временем подобрался к краю стада, набросил веревки на шеи двух овец и увел их прочь. Овцы следовали за ним безропотно, пастух и собака так и не заметили его, а по дороге ему не попалась ни одна живая душа. Убивать скот Кроули не собирался. Ему нужны были более веские доказательства. Он держал путь на другой луг, куда выгонял свое стадо пастух из соседней деревни. Овцы равнодушно присоединились к новым сородичам, а Кроули заспешил назад к обкраденному стаду — нужно было успеть до заката.

— Добрый человек! — окликнул он пастуха.

— А, ты, Кроули, — благодушно отозвался тот. — Дать воды тебе? Жарко сегодня.

— Вот спасибо, — сказал Кроули, принимая кувшин из рук подошедшего пастуха. — За Богу угодное дело совет тебе дам. Пересчитай свое стадо, двух овец недосчитаешься. А затем отправляйся на запад, туда их вор увел, там и найдешь их. Одну узнаешь, захромавшую, что третьего дня в овраг упала. Спасибо тебе, добрый человек.

Он поклонился и медленно пошел прочь, думая о том, что назавтра с новой силой вспыхнет ненависть между двумя деревнями. Ведь неделю назад он уже умыкнул из одного двора всю птицу, свалил вину на соседей и даже указал на дом, где нужно ту птицу искать. Убил сразу двух зайцев — и лишний раз убедил сельчан в своем даре, и затеял вражду между прежде мирно жившими людьми.

Кроули давно понял, что нет смысла искушать души по отдельности, если их так легко отравлять целыми деревнями. Собственно, из-за этого у него и вышел очередной спор с ангелом Азирафаэлем... Но думать об Азирафаэле Кроули не собирался. Добрался к темноте до деревни, попросился на постой в тот двор, где помог с птицей, и лег спать, довольный удачным днем.

Наутро он вышел из дома, миновал разгневанных новой кражей жителей деревни, державших совет прямо среди улицы, и зачем-то опять отправился в предгорье. Уверенный, что найдет место вчерашнего поединка пустым.

Азирафаэль лежал почти в той же позе, в которой Кроули оставил его вчера, только на одежды ветер нанес пыли, а в крыльях и густых кудрявых волосах блестели капли росы. Страшный, черный отек расплылся на пол-лица, поглотив глаз и уродливо искривив губу. Ангел не двигался и не дышал, только ресницы на пока не тронутом ядом глазу беспомощно подрагивали.

Кроули стало не по себе.

Быстрым шагом удалялся он от укромного места и лишь в долине спохватился и вспомнил о повязке и посохе. «Его заберут завтра, — думал он. — Завтра точно заберут».

Его не забрали и на следующий день. Красивое лицо уже было не узнать — вся голова раздулась и почернела. В крыльях копошились насекомые и ящерки, а в небе над неподвижным телом вместо ангелов-спасителей кружило несколько чернокрылых падальщиков. Один из них устремился вниз и сел Азирафаэлю на грудь. Кроули застыл в отдалении, отчаянно надеясь, что ангел соберется с силами и сгонит птицу. Но тот по-прежнему не двигался. И когда загнутый клюв уже готов был впиться в плоть, Кроули рванулся вперед.

Со злым криком падальщики взметнулись в воздух.

«Милый мой, ты вернулся».

Азирафаэль уже не мог разомкнуть губ, но его мысли зазвучали у Кроули в голове, медленно, но все равно отчетливо.

— «Милый мой»? После того, что я с тобой сотворил? — Кроули намеревался сказать это насмешливо, но вышло почему-то робко и даже... виновато?

«Ты вернулся, а значит, раскаиваешься».

— Еще чего! — Кроули взял себя в руки, и эта реплика получилась язвительной и более подобающей демону, пусть даже вовсе не содержательной.

«Наша сторона могла устроить для тебя засаду, но ты все равно пришел, чтобы меня проведать».

— Не устроила же.

«Значит, не верит, что демон может вернуться к поверженному им ангелу из сострадания. Впрочем, боюсь, что моя сторона обо мне просто позабыла, а я слишком слаб, чтобы вызвать помощь. Лишь ты помнишь обо мне, Кроули».

— Бьюсь об заклад, что не позабыла, а лишь наказывает тебя за проигрыш демону, — резко сказал Кроули и развернулся.

«Святая вода исцелит меня. Найти ее можно, даже не заходя в церковь. Просто зачерпнуть из колодца в аббатстве близ деревни. Там, где меня знают как аббата Фелла. С должной осторожностью воду сможет добыть и демон».

— Не понимаю, зачем мне это знать, — бросил Кроули через плечо.

Но, уходя, взмахом руки надолго прогнал падальщиков, которые снова принялись было кружить над ангелом.

«Завтра его обязательно заберут, ведь Небеса просто обязаны быть милосердными, — мелькнуло у него в голове. — А если и завтра не заберут, то...»

Он настолько изумился собственным мыслям, что встал как вкопанный и стоял так с пять минут, и лишь после этого продолжил свой путь в гудящую от возмущения деревню.

На следующий день, склонившись над Азирафаэлем, он отчаянно вглядывался в черное зловонное месиво, в которое превратилось его лицо, и громко звал по имени. Но ангел уже не отвечал.

***

 

— Добрые люди!

Двое аббатов, беседовавших у ворот, обернулись на странного и жалкого человека с повязкой на глазах и посохом в руке. Калека ковылял в их сторону, скрючившись, словно в припадке. Ноги будто не желали нести его к воротам, но он все же продвигался вперед отчаянными рывками.

— Кроули. Что привело тебя сюда? — спросил старший из аббатов. — Нужна ли тебе наша помощь?

— Есть у вас человек по имени Фелл? И что с ним сейчас?

Аббаты удивленно переглянулись.

— Аббат Фелл несколько дней назад отправился в деревню с поручением и до сих пор не вернулся, — сказал старший. — Ты знаешь, где он?

— Могу помочь. Только дайте воды сначала, устал я с дороги.

Старший кивнул младшему, тот быстрым шагом ушел, вернулся спустя минуту с плошкой воды и дал калеке. Тот уронил на землю посох, протянул руки, плотно обернутые несколько раз тряпками, и принял плошку осторожно и бережно, словно в ней вместо студеной колодезной воды плескалось кипящее масло. Но пить почему-то не стал, только стиснул плошку в пальцах, а потом вдруг развернулся и заспешил прочь, по-прежнему спотыкаясь, но не сбиваясь с дороги. Аббаты растерянно смотрели ему вслед.

— Совсем тронулся умом, благослови Господь его душу, — печально сказал старший.

— Немудрено. Неспокойно нынче в деревне, слабый разум его затуманен больше прежнего, — кивнул младший. — Видно, аббат Фелл помог ему, он и запомнил имя.

Оба молча спрашивали себя, как слепой настолько уверенно нашел дорогу к аббатству и куда ушел так поспешно, бросив посох, но обсуждать это не стали. А через минуту удивительным образом забыли о визите местного дурачка.

***

 

Кроули предусмотрительно защитил руки несколькими слоями ткани и захватил с собой еще тряпок, чтобы насухо вытереть влажные бока плошки снаружи, но все равно дрожал всем телом в страхе оступиться и расплескать опасную жидкость. Кроме того, он еще не вполне оправился от посещения аббатства — близ освященных стен у него начинало невыносимо ломить все тело, а каждый шаг к цели давался с огромным трудом. В какое-то мгновение он испугался, что непреодолимая сила приподнимет его над пыльной дорогой, закрутит в воздухе веретеном, а потом бросит оземь, обратив в прах. Но он чудом справился и даже сумел стереть аббатам память о странном и слишком проворном слепце. Более того, он смог пройти пешком почти три часа, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в плошку со святой водой и не пролив ни капли. Деревню пришлось обходить стороной, чтобы никто не толкнул его в суматохе — сельчане собирались в соседнюю деревню на переговоры, захватив вилы и рогатины. Из-за такого крюка он добрался до предгорья уже в сумерках. Аккуратно поставил плошку на землю рядом с Азирафаэлем и сам опустился на колени, склонившись над ним. Несколько минут отдыхал и выравнивал дыхание, чтобы унять дрожь и немного успокоиться. А потом замотал тряпкой все лицо для защиты от случайных брызг и снова взялся за плошку. Наклонив ее, он тонкой струйкой поливал шею и голову ангела святой водой. И с изумлением смотрел, как отступает чернота и исчезает уродливый отек, как вновь белеет кожа и проступают на лице прекрасные черты. 

Азирафаэль открыл глаза и улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, милый мой.

Кроули осторожно отставил в сторону опустевшую плошку и размотал тряпки на лице и руках. Он не имел понятия, что сказать и как объяснить случившееся Азирафаэлю — а прежде всего себе, потому что Азирафаэль и не просил объяснений. Смотрел на него так, словно знал все ответы сам.

— Стоило так ловко тебя побеждать, чтобы потом самому и исцелить, — наконец буркнул Кроули совсем невпопад.

— О, ты показал себя отменным воином! — ответил Азирафаэль с совершенно искренним восхищением. — Но твоя преданность восхитила меня еще сильнее. Я раньше никогда не говорил демону ничего подобного, но мне кажется, что в тебе определенно есть искра добра.

— Я-то думал, что большего унижения, чем в аббатстве, я сегодня уже не испытаю, — горько констатировал Кроули. — Но заруби себе на носу, ангел, на свою сторону ты меня не переманишь. И никакого мира между нами никогда не будет. Это невозможно.

— Безусловно, безусловно, — закивал Азирафаэль, и Кроули все не мог понять, серьезен он или подтрунивает. — А про это недоразумение мы... пожалуй, забудем, верно?

— О да, я бы определенно предпочел о нем забыть. А вот тебе... — Кроули вдруг хитро усмехнулся, — тебе это навряд ли удастся.

Азирафаэль вопросительно поднял брови, а Кроули в ответ ткнул пальцем ему в шею:

— Я на тебе оставил отметину и готов поспорить, что тебе от нее не избавиться. Следы моих зубов вывести почти невозможно.

Азирафаэль провел пальцем по шее, на которой теперь красовались четыре крохотных темных точки, издали похожие на родинки, но вблизи напоминающие скорее впадинки. Потом спохватился, взмахнул крыльями и принял человеческий облик, снова превратившись из прекрасного могучего существа в нелепого пухленького аббата. Но Кроули с удовлетворением увидел, что отметины выступили и на человеческой коже.

— И еще, — Кроули приосанился. — Деревни я все-таки поссорил, пока ты тут отдыхал от трудов праведных. Свой урожай душ я собрал, стало быть, здесь мне больше делать нечего. Я снова отправляюсь в путь. К сожалению, уверен, что мы еще свидимся.

Азирафаэль всплеснул руками:

— Мне нужно спешить. Остановить этих бедных людей, попытаться спасти, — он засеменил прочь, по дороге обернулся и возмущенно выпалил, — коварный ты старый змий!

Кроули с облегчением вздохнул. Все вернулось на круги своя. Да и как иначе. Ангелу и демону друзьями никогда не стать, даже если на одного из них нашло случайное затмение.

***

 

Азирафаэль смотрелся в зеркало и сосредоточенно поправлял клетчатый галстук-бабочку. Кроули стоял рядом, опершись плечом о стену, с усмешкой наблюдал за ним и привычно ловил себя на мысли о том, как разительно отличается земной облик ангела от его истинной формы. Впрочем, истинной формы он не видел очень давно, а потому Азирафаэль теперь прочно ассоциировался у него с пухлыми щеками, близоруким прищуром даже за стеклами очков и округлой фигурой, вечно облаченной в нелепые старомодные шмотки. Ничто в его заурядной внешности не напоминало об ангельском великолепии и ратном прошлом. Разве что...

Кроули протянул руку и отогнул воротник клетчатой рубашки. Они по-прежнему оставались там — четыре маленькие отметины. Издали похожие на родинки, но вблизи напоминающие впадинки.

— Могу попробовать их свести, — небрежно сказал он.

— Не стоит, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

— Я думал, что это напоминание о позорном поражении.

— Нет. Это напоминание о том, кто мне на самом деле предан.

Кроули фыркнул, безуспешно пытаясь хоть как-то нейтрализовать трогательность момента. Но от слов Азирафаэля невольно потеплело в груди.

— Я правда не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Ничего бы с тобой не случилось. Повалялся бы с неделю, потом бы тебя подобрали. А так сорвал мне всю операцию. Кстати, все хотел спросить — как тебе это удалось? Они же уже были готовы друг друга переубивать.

— Пришлось импровизировать, — не без гордости признался Азирафаэль. — Выбежал перед ними на дорогу и закричал, что я аббат Фелл, мне в горах явился Господь Бог и велел их остановить.

— И что, поверили?

— Поверили. Я им еще потом сказал, что во всем виноват ты, потому что ты посланник Сатаны.

— Ну хоть в чем-то не соврал, — засмеялся Кроули. — Хорошо, что я вовремя сбежал, а то бы эти рогатины и вилы обратились против меня. Люди идиоты.

— Зато не будь людей, у нас бы не было японской кухни, — весело возразил Азирафаэль. — Пойдем.

Он бросил последний взгляд в зеркало и пошел к выходу. Кроули последовал за ним, все еще ощущая дурацкую теплоту в груди.

Что бы ни нашло на него тысячу лет назад, его до сих пор не отпустило.


End file.
